The Padme and Bail Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: At the beginning of the Naboo invasion, Senator Bail contacts Padme to find out what the situation on her planet is and how she is coping. As events of TPM through ROTS enfold, Bail and Padme keep up their correspondence.
1. Note 1 Bail

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From the beginning of TPM through ROTJ events**

**The quick background story of the Padmé and Bail Notes-**

**In my stories, Bail Antilles and Bail Organa are the same person, and Bail will change his last name to Organa later in the story. The Captain Antilles in ROTS and mentioned in ANH is Bail's cousin, with the same first and last name (Bail Antilles).**

**The Senate has been informed of the trade dispute on Naboo. Sharing his concern for a fellow system in the Republic, Bail writes to Queen Amidala to express his concerns.**

**And the story begins...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Queen Amidala,

Hello. You probably have never heard of me, but my name is Bail Antilles. I'm the Senator from the planet Alderaan. I've been concerned over the Trade Federation's presence on your planet. I wanted to let you know that Supreme Chancellor Valorum, has sent a request to the Jedi Council to try and get ambassadors to settle this whole issue. I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of your situation, and that other members of the Senate are concerned as well.

Senator of Alderaan,

Bail Antilles


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Thank you for your concern. It means a great deal to me and I know it means even more to my people. I will try to keep you updated on the situation here, as the Jedi ambassadors have already arrived and are being briefed as I write this.

Thank you again,

Queen Amidala


	3. Note 3 Bail

Note 3  
Queen Amidala,

Of course. I do not like to see injustices being done anywhere in the Republic. You have just been recently elected, haven't you? This must be very tough. Stay strong.

I hope that the Jedi arrive soon so that they can see to it that Naboo is being treated fairly. War is never a good thing, and I hope that you do not have to go to war either.

Have the Jedi arrived yet? Yoda informed the Senate that they had. This isn't a good sign. No one has heard from them. Well I hope they arrive quickly. Has anything new been happening on the planet that you think the Senate should be aware of?

You said that the Jedi have arrived and were being briefed? Is that before they set off to talk to the Trade Federation? If you have made contact with them, this is news to me! 

Well, I must go. Please inform me of how things are going.

Senator of Alderaan,  
Bail Antilles


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Again, I must thank you for your concern for my planet and my people. The Jedi have arrived and it really was about time. The Trade Federation took over Theed with an Invasion Army and they tried to make me sign a treaty.

I stalled for time as much as I could, and thankfully, the Jedi have arrived but Master Yoda has told me that they cannot fight the war for me but protect me. I don't know what to make of this because I had been assured that the Jedi would lead the negotiations.

In spite of this, there has been little activity by the Invasion Army since the Jedi have arrived. I hope that they are not planning anything because I don't know that we would be able to fight them off.

I will continue to keep you posted.

Queen Amidala


	5. Note 5 Bail

Note 5  
Queen Amidala,

You cannot imagine how relieved my wife and I are to hear of your news. Wonderful!!!!!! I'm glad that the Jedi eventually showed up and that you are on your way to Coruscant.

I feel bad for Senator Palpatine….and for everyone on your planet. This is an awful situation that you have to deal with!!!!!

Let me know of your situation. Everyone in the Senate is very concerned. My wife and I are very worried about you; as well as several other Senators. I can tell that Senator Palpatine is taking this very hardly.

I wish that you could someone come to Coruscant. I think a lot of Senators would like to hear your position on the situation. Things are getting too serious for you to remain on Naboo. Theed is your capital city, am I correct? And the Trade Federation armies have invaded it?

Well, whatever happened with the negotiations, the Jedi are with you. I would advise you to listen to their counsel.

Invasions take time. You say there has been little activity by the Invasion Army since the Jedi arrived? It is quite possible that they are waiting for something in particular. I sincerely hope that you will not have to fight the Trade Federation armies off.

Thank you…I would appreciate the regular updates. May you be safe.

Senator Antilles


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Thank you so much for you concern over our situation. It means a great deal to me that you care so much. We have a wonderful advocate on our side, Senator Palpatine is doing his best to make the Senate see that we need more help, but I don't know how long that will take. As you said, invasions take time and negotiations take even longer.

But the Trade Federation has yet to act, which relieves me and alarms me at the same time. I think you're right. They're waiting for something, but for what I still haven't been able to decide. I will continue to update you on the situation here. I'm sorry this is so short, but the Jedi are coming to meet with me shortly. Thank you again.

Queen Amidala


	7. Note 7 Bail

Note 7

Queen Amidala,

You seem to be a very wise ruler. Your people did a very good job of picking a ruler for Naboo.

Senator Palpatine seems to care a great deal for your situation, and you are lucky to have such an able Senator working for you. It is a lot for one staff to handle. I have offered him my help, if he chooses to use it.

Yes, it is a mixed reaction that I feel too…that the Trade Federation has not yet acted, it all makes me wonder what is going on. What could an overly greedy bunch like them be waiting for?

I assume you have met with the Jedi by this time. You indicated in your last letter that they were coming to meet with you. Have you learned anything from them?

Senator Bail Antilles


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

I wanted to inform you that I am now on the planet Tatooine. The Jedi ambassadors were escorting me to Coruscant so I could speak to the Senate personally, but our ship needed repairs so we had to spot on this planet. Hopefully, I will be Coruscant as soon as possible because this is all taking much to long to resolve. This should have been over by now. Thank you again for your concern.

Queen Amidala


	9. Note 9 Bail

Note 9

Queen Amidala,

Thank you for letting me know that you are on your way to Coruscant. That is a great relief to me!

Please let me know how things are going with you on the desert planet. Tatooine used to belong to the Republic….but we sold it thirty years ago to the Maurders because it is a pretty useless planet. They purchased it from us for a good amount of money, and the Senate figured it was okay to sell it. I believe the Maurders appointed a Hutt to be in charge of the planet…..some Hutt named Jabba the Hutt?

Yes, please keep me updated on what's going on with you.

I hope that you reach Coruscant safely. Are you on your way right now? Unfortunately I may not be able to meet with you in person. There are so many members of the Senate, and I am sure that you will want to return to your people as soon as you can. We MAY not have an opportunity to meet with each other. It would be nice if we did, but I would not count on it. Either way, know that you have my support along with a lot of other Senators, including your very own… Senator Palpatine.

Your ship was damaged? How? I hope that you are able to make the necessary repairs so you can continue on to Coruscant in a timely manner. Do you have any idea how long that might take?

Everyone in the Senate is very anxious to hear you speak. I hope that you can get hear soon.

Until I hear you speak,  
Senator Bail


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Unfortunately, I am not on my way to Coruscant and I have absolutely no idea when I will get there. The damage to our ship was worse than I had originally thought it was. Something with our hyperdrive. All we have is Republican credits and you and I both know that those are worthless on Tatooine. I'm not sure where to go from here. There is a small boy that I've become friends with who has said that there is a Nubian hyperdrive part in his Master's shop (yes, he is a slave). However, he would most likely have to podrace to get us the credits to buy it and I couldn't let him put himself in danger like that. But in the end, it might be the only way. But it will be the last resort. I will continue to keep you updated on our situation. Thank you again for your concern.

Queen Amidala


	11. Note 11 Bail

Note 11

Queen Amidala,

Oh my! Your hyperdrive was damaged beyond repair? That's terrible! Ah, yes…they wanted the Maurder kind of money and not the Republic credits…that would be because the planet you are on now is not really part of the Republic?

Well I hope that Qui-Gon figures out a way to get enough Maurder money to pay for the parts. Please let me know once he has come up with a plan.

That boy sounds interesting. So you believe he's a slave?

Well let me remind you that the planet you're on now, Tatooine, is NOT a part of the Republic. It's owned by the Maurders. The Maurders are headed by this guy named Mr. Orange Idiot and his underling Stu Stupid. The Hutts also belong to that organization as do a few other groups. They have never really posed much of a threat to the Republic, but I did hear that in the very beginning of the Republic there was a big war…in which our original planet (Anuvuin) got burned to pieces, and that is where the Sith became extinct. Yes, slavery was outlawed in the Republic, but Tatooine does not fall under the Republic's jurisdiction, so there is nothing we can do about them having slaves.

Tatooine used to belong to the Republic….but we sold it thirty years ago to the Maurders because it is a pretty useless planet. They purchased it from us for a good amount of money, and the Senate figured it was okay to sell it. I believe the Maurders appointed a Hutt to be in charge of the planet…..some Hutt named Jabba the Hutt?

Yes, please keep me updated on what's going on with you.

Yes, it's said that slavery does not exist anywhere in the galaxy, but the Republic has no say in events that happen beyond it's jurisdiction. Unfortunately it is the kind people that are often the slaves, or the ones mistreated. There is nothing you can do for this boy and his mother. I know you must feel sorry for them, but you do have to admit that they're not the only ones. There are other slaves on Tatooine that are probably in far worse shape than the boy and his family.

Yes, Tatooine was sold out of the Republic. Tatooine stopped sending a representative to the Senate many years ago…I believe 25 years before Tatooine was sold. The governing body of Tatooine was completely gone. For this reason, there was no Senator from Tatooine to argue the case. Yes, selling a planet is not the wisest decision, but there was a money issue involved. You must understand that many politicians do not care about the good of their decisions….they only care about money. Sadly, money drives many Senators in the Senate. That was the reason Tatooine was sold….it was sold for a very large amount of money. I was not a member of the Senate when the issue was voted on, but I would have voted against it had I been a Senator then.

There is nothing anyone can do about it now. That was in the past.

I have never seen a pod race. They sound very dangerous. You'll have to tell me about the experience of watching one….IF you do get to watch one.

The boy sounds like a sweet boy. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a loving, wonderful man, but a slave nonetheless. The boy was willing to risk his life for you and the others? Wow…he must not know greed. Please do tell me if Qui-Gon decides to take the boy up on his offer of racing to win you your money. I do not see the wisdom of having a boy race and risk his life…but if there is no other way and the boy is willing to do it, then I think it must happen. He must try for the part. I hope that you think of another way out of your problem.

Your Senator Palpatine has asked that I not contact you again until you reach Coruscant safely, so I will comply with his request. I am sincerely sorry if I have endangered you in anyway. I just wished to express my concern for your situation. I don't feel that without correspondence directly from you the Senate is in any position to decide your planet's situation. Sigh…well you can respond to this, but do not expect to hear a reply from me until I have heard you have safely reached Coruscant.

I hope everything works out for you.

Senator Bail


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Yes, Qui-Gon did find a way for us to get the part we need. He is allowing the boy, Anakin, to podrace for the credits to buy the part, against my better judgment of course. I have certainly expressed my concern for the boy's well-being but the Jedi doesn't seem to think much of my opinion. I just hope that everything works out for the best. I don't want to think about what would happen if it doesn't.

I must thank you again for reminding me that I'm not in the Republic anymore. It's easy to forget that fact after living in it for so long. But you're right, this place is much different than anything that I've ever encountered before in my life and it also has the most interesting people. The most interesting of course, is Anakin. I know you said there's nothing I can do for him, but there just might be. Qui-Gon thinks that he's force-sensitive and might bring him to Coruscant with us. For Anakin's sake, I hope he does. He'll have to be taken from his mother, which is unfortunate, but in the long run, it would be best for him.

The race will take place soon and we'll all hoping and praying that everything turns out the way we want it too. I understand why you can't contact me anymore, at least for awhile. Don't worry about me. I have a feeling that things are going to start going our way. I will be delighted to speak with you personally once I arrive in Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	13. Note 13 Bail

Note 13

Queen Amidala,

I am writing you now to inform you that Supreme Chancellor Vallorum has called for a special session of the Senate. The Senate is under the impression that you will be arriving on Coruscant shortly, and I wished to know that you were all right.

I was very pleased to hear that Qui-Gon found a way to get the part you need. I'm assuming that the podrace worked out, and that this Anakin won the race.

Have you left Tatooine then?

I am sure that the Jedi was trying to do his duty, and wishes to do what is in your best interest…at least according to his opinion.

You're welcome. The galaxy is a rough place, and having grown up in the Republic, it sometimes is tough to remember that not all systems are its members. It is good to be exposed to other environments, and other ways of life. It makes us better in leadership positions. I am glad that you had that experience, but wish that it would have been under different circumstances.

Let's hope then, that Qui-Gon is able to bring the boy to Coruscant with you. If Qui-Gon is able to take Anakin with you, would it be possible to also take his mother? Then he wouldn't have to be separated from her.

Very good then. I will speak to you on Coruscant once you arrive. Your Senator, Senator Palpatine, has been very worried about you. He is preparing himself for your landing as I speak.

Let me know how your trip has been, and if you like, also how the podrace and other events that you encountered since the last time we corresponded.

Senator Bail Antilles of Alderaan


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Thank you for informing me of this. We have left Tatooine and are on our way to Coruscant right now. I just hope that this emergency meeting accomplishes what I hope it's going to.

We are bringing the boy with us. The Jedi hope to train him and for his sake, I hope that they do. Unfortunately, they were only able to get his freedom. His mother had to stay on Tatooine, as a slave. He's taking it fairly well, but I can tell that he's very hurt by this. I just hope that he's going to be alright.

I have to thank you for your kindness through all of this. You've been a very good friend to me and we've never even met. Thank you again. I will see you on Coruscant.

Queen Amidala


	15. Note 15 Bail

Note 15

Queen Amidala,

When I learned that you were on your way to Coruscant for certain, that was the best piece of news I have received in a long time.

I assume that you are with your own Senator Palpatine…I have still been unable to see you. The Senate session starts in two hours, and I am anticipating your speech, though things in the Senate have been rough.

I hope that this causes the Senate to wake up and take action. Just relax and speak from your heart. I will be listening to you. I will warn you that the Senate might not take what you have to say and take action immediately. However, maybe with your presence the Senate will straighten up and take action. We can only hope.

The boy will be trained as a Jedi, then. Excellent. I hope that his meeting with the Jedi Council goes well too. Please let me know. It sounds as if he deserves the training, after all he has done for you. I was sorry to hear about his mother. Perhaps something can be done for her in the future. I understand that the little guy would be very hurt by this. Provide whatever comfort you can for him. It'll be rough for him.

You're welcome, Queen Amidala. Let's just hope that the Senate is moved by your words, and that all goes well.

Well, I have a meeting to attend soon. I wish you luck as you prepare for the session.

Senator Antilles


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I am to be on Coruscant. Now we can finally get this matter resolved. Too many of my people have lost their lives. It's time to take some action in this. I hope that you're wrong about the Senate. But you would know better than I would about the Senate. Senator Palpatine has told me some things about other Senators. I'm not sure what to think of it, but he's never seemed to be wrong before. He also mentioned to me about the Chancellor. He said that he has no back bone and other things like that. He also mentioned that maybe I should consider a no confidence vote against him. I'm not sure about any of this. I don't know what to make of it. Maybe you can help me. I trust you and you've been a good friend to me throughout this whole ordeal.

Thank you for your advice with my speech. I'm almost finished with it and I pray that it has enough power to move the Senate into action. I look forward to finally be able to met you after the correspondence we've had.

Yes, Anakin is going before the Council. I hope that he will be trained even though I can't see there being any problems. I'm going to miss him. I know that I probably won't be able to see him after this is all over. Hopefully, everything works out for him though. Thank you for asking about him.

Queen Amidala


	17. Note 17 Bail

Note 17

Queen Amidala,

I must say that you spoke very well in the Senate session. I'm sorry that the Senate did not take action. You said nothing wrong. I regret that Supreme Chancellor Valorum was removed from office. The middle of a crisis is not a good time for change in leadership. I know you felt that you had little choice, and yes, it appeared so. Well, the action has been done. We can now only hope for the best, and hope that who ever is elected will be able to do things in the Senate that Valorum was never able to do.

I am sure that Senator Palpatine was being honest with you. I too will be honest with you. There is much corruption in the Senate. Many Senators will only take an action that is beneficiary to them, without taking into consideration what is best for the people. There has been much talk of bribery. I do not doubt this. Some politicians seem to have no limits to their corruption.

As for what Palpatine said about Valorum, the man has been under much stress. Rumors were circulating about terrible things that Valorum had supposedly done. I knew Valorum fairly well, and I can tell you that most of those tales were downright lies. I believe that Valorum sincerely tried to do his best; it's hard to keep everyone happy. Valorum told me privately that he would try his best to do something about your situation. He felt he had to agree to the commission in the Senate Session in order to appease the Trade Federation and those involved. I do not blame you for the action you suggested within the Senate.

I had already heard rumors that a similar action was going to take place anyway. It was only a matter of time.

It is possible that despite everything, it was the best course of action. Perhaps Palpatine knew more than I did. That would make sense. He has been given more information pertaining to your situation, and has interacted with more Senators about it than I have. Hopefully we can move forward now.

I am very sorry that I did not get back with you before the Special Session of the Senate, but I was engaged in conversation with various other Senators.

If you are not busy, I would like to see you, and to talk with you myself. You may meet me in the office. Ask a secretary for directions, and I look forward to meeting with you.

I hope all went well for your little friend, Anakin. Please let me. I'm sure you made an impact on the little boy. He will be taken care of, Padmé, and you may see him again in the future. You never know what will happen. Even a little get together would be nice, just to see how he's doing, and what has become of him.

I also wanted to let you know that I have been nominated to be the next Supreme Chancellor, as well as Senator Palpatine. I pray that the Senate will be in good hands. Palpatine seems to be the favored candidate, and I have been getting to know him better throughout your planet's situation. He will do everything in his power to stop the corruption in the Senate, I am sure.

Did I hear that you were considering leaving the planet?

Senator Bail Antilles


	18. Note 18 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Thank you for your kind words about my speech. I was greatly disappointed when the Senate decided to ignore us. It only firmed my belief that the Senate is extremely corrupt. Something needs to be done about this. Senator Palpatine assured me that if he is elected Chancellor he will put an end to the corruption. I hope he is telling me the truth. Sometimes, I'm not sure whether or not to trust him and he makes me uneasy whenever I meet with him in person. But I do believe him about this.

Congratulations on your nomination! I truly believe that you are qualified for this position as well as Senator Palpatine. I know what whoever is elected will take care of the Senate.

Yes, I haven't been able to see Anakin much. I feel bad about that because he needs a friend right now. He might not be allowed to be trained and he misses his mother so much. I wish I could be there for him more but I also have duties that need to be fulfilled first.

And you are correct. I will be leaving Coruscant as soon as this issue is resolved.

Queen Amidala


	19. Note 19 Bail

Note 19

Queen Amidala,

I must tell you that I am greatly grieved/disturbed at the moment. I suppose I should have seen it coming. It shouldn't have been a surprise. No one is completely free of corruption. However, it is clear that I will have to be more careful around Palpatine.

I understood, by your own words to me earlier, that he brought up the issue of the vote of no confidence himself. Is this correct? The reason I ask is because the man has turned those words around in our most recent correspondence. I will quote him:

"I do agree with you that perhaps a change in leadership was not warranted or even for the best at this time. However, the Queen completely blindsided me with this; I was quite appalled. Between you and me, my friend, this was never even discussed in our meetings. Once the words were out of her mouth, however, it was impossible to stop events at that point."

This is the cause of my disturbance. Not only does it appear as if the statement was a complete lie, but it is also an attack on your character. You seemed to speak to me in truth before the Senate session. It appears as if the former Senator can become very crafty with words and following the passions of those he speaks with. After those words I can no longer trust him, as I thought I could.

I do not know whether you have heard this, but he has been elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. Let us hope that this was an isolated incident, though he will never have my complete trust again. Unfortunately I will have to work around this, if we are to stop the corruption in the Senate.

I have discussed a plan for a reform committee to attack corruption in the Senate, and have presented it to Palpatine. He had shown apparent interest in it, but now I must wonder how devoted to ridding the Senate of corruption he is. I know what you mean. After his recent statement, I am no longer comfortable with the man either.

I would not suggest mentioning this to Palpatine, though you may at your own risk. I have dealt with his type before, and generally if a person who has been attacked, you in this case, brings the subject up, the politician will usually use it to discredit the person in whatever way possible.

I may speak with Palpatine about the subject, though it too would be risky for me. I have not decided how I am going to handle this in my dealings with him. There are several options…1. I could pretend as if I have no idea about the truth, in order that he may not be alarmed, and still believes as if I have complete trust in him. 2. I could confront him directly with the issue, and let him know that I am on to him. This may direct him to not be corrupt, as he would know I would be watching him. 3. I could give him an ambiguous message, and he will not know exactly what I am saying, or how much I know. This could persuade him to not be so corrupt, but it may also cause him to trust me less.

I felt you should be aware of what Palpatine said.

Thank you. Though I did not get elected, it was good to know that some of my fellow Senators thought well enough of me to nominate me. It also speaks loudly that other Senators wish to end corruption as well. Before the special Senate session, which you spoke in, I had been discussing my idea of the reform committee with several other Senators. Apparently they felt this warranted my nomination.

Have you left Coruscant yet? I am sorry…I have been tied down with all this madness in the Senate that I am unaware of your whereabouts. You said that little Anakin may not be allowed to be trained. That's sad. I have not seen him around either, so is he with you?

Please let me know how you are doing.

Senator Bail Antilles


	20. Note 20 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

Thank you for telling me what our new Chancellor said. I am greatly upset by his statement. It is certainly a lie, what he said, because it was him that suggested a vote of no confidence. He said that Vallorum was not going to help us and that a new leader needed to be elected in his place. I'm extremely upset by this because I had thought that Palpatine could be trusted. Now I see that I may have made a horrible mistake in what I've done. I hope that you're right, that maybe this was just an isolated incident. But my fear is that we have been setup somehow. I don't know this for sure. But I will certainly be more careful around him. I agree with you. We cannot ever completely trust him again. And now that he has been elected Chancellor...I worry that that may have been a mistake as well. But we must hope for the best. Hopefully, this will turn out to be the best for the Senate and the galaxy in the end.

As for what you should do about what you know, that is completely up to you. I'm not sure if it would be better to speak to him about it or do nothing at all. If he is indeed corrupt, he won't like that you're suspicious of him. And if he isn't corrupt, he won't like that you're suspicious of him either. This decision is entirely up to you but whatever you do, you must be extremely careful. I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do about what Palpatine said about me. For now, I think I'm going to pretend that I trust him. It might be better for Naboo in the long run if Palpatine still believes that I support him.

I have returned to Naboo with the Jedi. There is going to be a battle against the Trade Federation. I have asked the Gunjans, a tribe on Naboo, to help us and they have agreed. With this help, I believe that we can defeat the Trade Federation. I will keep you posted. Thank you again for telling me what you learned.

Queen Amidala


	21. Note 21 Bail

Note 21

Queen Amidala,

It was not with pleasure that I told you what Palpatine said. I felt you should know, as it concerned you, and as he was your Senator. It does not surprise me that he was the one that suggested the vote, and then told me that you suggested it.

Perhaps my reaction was premature and sudden. He may very well have been very stressed by the situation, and so, he resorted to lying to me about the vote. It is too early to tell whether or not he can truly be trusted in general. I believe him to be, in general, wishing what is best for the Republic. Let us hold to this, and hope that it is the truth.

Palpatine was not the worst choice for Supreme Chancellor. It could have been far worse. Although I do not know how far we can trust him, he has been elected, and he may yet hold to his duty of that office. If corruption is to be ended, we must take the risk of trusting him some. You too must realize this.

It is also possible that he wished to have the position of Supreme Chancellor because he had a specific goal in mind. His lie to me could have been because he was embarrassed by the method he chose. However, we cannot count on this either. We must wait and see what he does in office, and how he acts. I will never forget his statement, and I will keep this lesson in mind.

In honesty, I too fear that this was the first step in some sort of scheme, though to believe that would be dangerous. The fact is that we do not know. We must be careful…careful in how much we trust the Chancellor, careful of the events in the Senate, and careful that we trust the Chancellor enough. It may be that we are paranoid. Many other Senators would have done a similar thing, had they been in Palpatine's position.

We must be cautious while still hoping for the best. As Supreme Chancellor, the man holds an important position, to be sure, but not absolute control. The Supreme Chancellor is to guide the Senate Sessions, and he chooses who speaks and when…keeps everyone in the Senate in line during the sessions. He also makes important decisions in that he can choose to pay greater or less attention to a specific issue. The Supreme Chancellor can also request help from the Jedi Council, should he feel the situation warrants it. The Supreme Chancellor can also set up organizations, committees, and that sort of thing to help the Senate work smoothly and effectively. The man is also a figure head. He could have great influence in destroying the corruption.

The Supreme Chancellor cannot make important decisions for the Senate…such as whether or not to act on a particular incident without the Senate's approval. Yes, he helps the situation move along, but he has no direct control over what happens. Everything must be voted on. If we think he is out of line with a particular action, we can vote him out of office. He is charged with helping the Republic run smoothly.

I have decided not to let Chancellor Palpatine know that I am aware that he lied about the vote of no confidence. Telling him would do little good. However, I also hinted that I hoped he took his job seriously, and that I still wish to pursue reforming the Senate and ending corruption…though corruption will never be completely eliminated. As of late, it has become far too rampant.

I must be careful, and I will. I intend to see this reform committee out, and I will do so. Yes, please continue to let him think that you support him all the way. Be careful that he does not manipulate you with his words. Keep watch over that.

Please be careful on Naboo. It cannot be an especially safe situation that you have walked into. I wish you the best. Please let me know how your action turns out. If you believe you can defeat the Trade Federation, hold to that, and do not give up. Thank you for letting me know where you were.

I must go now.

Senator Bail Antilles


	22. Note 22 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

I appreciate you telling me what you did. I understand it must have been difficult to not only tell me what you knew but to realize that Chancellor Palpatine had lied. I don't know that your reaction was too premature or sudden. I certainly have my own reservations about him and I do believe that somehow he's not telling us the complete truth about anything. He has some other motive, but I have no idea what that is. There is something about him that seems untrustworthy and now I'm beginning to believe that I was too hasty is calling for the vote of no-confidence. But then again, Palpatine was elected on his own, at least I hope so, and there is nothing we can do at the moment anyways.

I agree that we should at least give him a chance. He was elected and has only done one act to truly justify any misgivings we have. Perhaps we should give him the benefit of the doubt. He has been a good friend and was very concerned with what was happening on Naboo.

Thank you for explaining the position of Supreme Chancellor to me. I wasn't aware he had that many responsibilites or that much power. It is scary to me that we would give one person that much power, even if it is not absolute. But we have to belief that this change in leadership is the best for the Republic.

I must go now. The battle for Naboo is continuing and I must return to it.

Queen Amidala


	23. Note 23 Bail

Note 23

Queen Amidala,

Let us then remain careful around Chancellor Palpatine. Until his intentions and actions in Senate are made clear, we can do very little else. Palpatine WAS elected on his own, and your vote of no confidence had nothing to do with the outcome. The term in office of Supreme Chancellor is limited any way. Even if he does not hold to our standards, we will get a new Supreme Chancellor within several years. I hope that is not the case.

Giving the new Chancellor the benefit of the doubt is the best move that I can think of. Even if we think it wrong that he lied about you, what good would that do us? We can't accuse him of lying; that would be silly. No, he has been elected, and he must hold up the office on his own. He may turn out to be a very good Supreme Chancellor. We do not know.

You're welcome. It was my pleasure to explain the nature of the Supreme Chancellor position to you. The power the Supreme Chancellor holds is checked by the Senators. It is our responsibility to call for a vote of no confidence if we believe he has not been effective…that or, if the believed offense is truly bad, to impeach him.

How is the battle of Naboo going? What has happened so far? I continue to wish you the best as you endeavor to bring freedom to your planet and people.

Senator Bail Antilles, Alderaan


	24. Note 24 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

I think you're right about the Chancellor. We just need to give him a chance, even though this makes me very uneasy. I know I need to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it's difficult for me and I don't understand why. Ever since he lied to you, I just can't trust him, even if his motives behind that had good intentions. If he lies about one thing, he's sure to do it again especially now that he's found it works.

I'm glad that the Senate has some control over the Chancellor. If Palpatine does something out of line, then the Senate can easily check him. However, I know the Senate is corrupted and Palpatine has promised me that he's going to put an end to that. I still don't know whether or not I truly believe he'll do that. I think he's just telling me what I want to hear. But I really don't have any solid reason to believe he's that manipulative. We just need to wait it out and see what actions he takes.

The battle is turning around in our favor and I think we have a chance to win. The Jedi are occupied with a Sith, so we're not getting the help from them in the battle that I thought we would. But the Gunjans are coming through for us, even though Palpatine told me they wouldn't. I'll continue to keep you posted and the battle is almost over. Hopefully, the next time we speak, I'll be telling you about our victory.

Queen Amidala


	25. Note 25 Bail

Note 25

Queen Amidala,

If it makes it any easier, it is hard for me to trust Palpatine completely as well. I suppose He'll have to gain my trust…but I do want to be open-minded about him. We must allow him to be tested and prove us wrong (wrong in that we can't trust him.)

You are correct. The Senate is very corrupt, but I am hoping that the amount of corruption will decrease with the Naboo situation being resolved. I fear, though, that this is the first move in a very wrong direction. It is possible that even a Supreme Chancellor who tries his very best may not be able to curb the corruption. The Senate has ignored your situation, and who is to say that a similar mistake will not be made in the future. I also worry that most Senators do not wish to end the corruption.

I am in the process of starting a new committee, and with this committee I hope to take action against the corruption. There is no telling how this will be received. I fear that it will not be well. However, I must try. Doing nothing about the situation would only allow things to degrade worse. I have discussed my general ideas about this with Palpatine, and he says that he will support me. Whether he does or not remains to be seen. He may hold to his promise. Let us hope this is the case.

It is possible that he is just telling us what we want to hear, though…so we must still deal with the man cautiously. Besides the lie he said earlier, I have no reason to believe he would be that manipulative either. I know that there are Senators that would not think twice about doing something like that. Whether Palpatine is one of those, we do not know. Yes, we must wait to see how he will act.

I'm relieved to hear that the battle seems to be going in your favor. I hope and pray that things stay that way for you. The Jedi are fighting a Sith? That cannot be good. Palpatine said the gungans wouldn't come through for you…sigh….well it is true that it was a big gamble, but we should never doubt the devotion of another.

Thank you. Your updates are appreciated, as I do hope that your situation works out. To see this issue resolved and your people free…after all we have been through….would be wonderful. I too hope that your next message will bring news of your victory.

Bail Antilles, Senator of Alderaan


	26. Note 26 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

It does make it easier to know that you feel the same way I do about the Chancellor. Just knowing that I'm not the only one, helps me a great deal. I worry about the welfare of the Senate now that he is in power. If he as corrupt as I think he might be, the mixture of both a corrupt Senate and a corrupt Chancellor is going to be devastating to the Republic.

I'm glad to hear that you're starting a new committee up about this. You have my complete support and if there is anything I can do to be of service, please don't hesitate to let me know. Let's just hope that the Chancellor holds to his promise. If he doesn't, I fear this will only further my belief that he,too, is corrupt. I agree that we must wait to see how he will act because we don't have enough evidence right now to accuse him of any wrongdoing. However, I have a sinking feeling that it might not be too long until we get that evidence.

The battle is over now and we have won. Anakin managed to destroy the Trade Federation Control ship, although how he did this I'm still not certain of. This helped the Gunjans defeat the droids. However, Master Qui-Gon was killed during his battle with the Sith. Thankfully, Obi-Wan managed to survive and defeat the Sith but that doens't exactly make up for the loss. He became a good friend and advisor to me and I will miss him greatly.

I have decided to have an awards ceremony for Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Gunjans. I would honored if you attended.

Queen Amidala


	27. Note 27 Bail

Note 27

Queen Amidala,

It is fortunate that the Supreme Chancellor does not have absolute power within the Senate. You see, all he can really do is preside over the Senate. He gets to decide who gets to speak and when. It is indeed a powerful position within the Republic, but he can not act without the approval of the Senate. He cannot create laws or anything without the bill going through the proper process. In the end, he just signs bills into laws. We have a system of checks and balances. Also, please remember that the term of Supreme Chancellor is limited. He does not have the office for life. If he were to try anything, a person could call for a vote of no confidence in his leadership. With all this said, it is not likely that his leadership will be devastating to the Republic.

Thank you. It is good to know that there are politicians within the Republic that support my ideas. Unfortunately, only other Senators will be able to officially support the Loyalist Committee. Yes, let us hope that the Chancellor holds to his promises. I suppose that this is something that will be only revealed with time.

May I ask why you think that the Chancellor is so corrupt, and that you feel that it will not be long before this is clearly seen? You know my reasons for not trusting him, but I'm not sure of your reasons.

I'm very relieved to hear that the battle is over. I think that things will finally relax some in the Senate. This might give me an opportunity to go home and see my wife. She has been missing me, you know. I have also been missing her. I am also sorry to hear about Master Qui-Gon's death. I'm glad that Obi-Wan survived the fight and was able to kill this Sith.

It is disturbing to hear that the rumors about the Sith being active are true.

I will look into my schedule to see whether or not I can attend this ceremony. I would like to attend, and will see about getting away from this place (the Senate). A trip to Naboo would be a welcome break. You can count on my being their, Queen Amidala.

How is everyone holding up, in light of the loss of Qui-Gon Jinn?

Senator Bail Antilles


	28. Note 28 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Senator Antilles,

You have certainly put me more at ease regarding this situation with the Chancellor. In all the stress and panic with the Trade Federation, I overlooked the stipulations that come with the position of Chancellor. While the power that he will have still makes me feel uneasy, it is a relief that his power will be fairly limited. Just the knowledge that there could be a vote of no-confidence is very comforting as well. If every Senator is like you, then the galaxy surely will have nothing to worry about.

As to your question of my reasons for not trusting the Chancellor, the best way I can describe it is as this feeling I have whenever I am in his presence. Although I have known him for some time now, lately, he has changed. I cannot exactly pinpoint what has changed about him, but there is something not...normal, not right with him. I feel cold and uneasy whenever I am near him. My instincts have sometimes led me astray but this time, I am confident that there is true substance to this feeling. Everytime I see him, there's something underneath his expression, I cannot say for sure what it is, but he just looks like he's making plans, like he's calculating his next move.

That being said, I feel it is my responsibility, since I indirectly put him into power, to keep a closer eye on the Chancellor and be the first to cast the no-confidence vote if need be. I haven't told anyone else this yet, but I feel as though I can trust you and that you will provide the best advice you're able to. Within the next few months, I am going to resign my position as Queen and seek a position as Senator for Naboo. Besides my responsbility regarding the Chancellor, I feel I have done everything I could for Naboo as Queen and that as Senator, I will be in a better position to ensure that the Trade Federation is never again an issue for my home planet, or any other planet for that matter. I know I do not have to ask you to keep this information between us and as soon as my decision becomes public, I hope I will have your support.

As to your concerns about the Sith being active, you certainly have cause for being concerned. It appears that the Sith are very much active although the Jedi Council has not given me much information to report back to you. But I can tell you that they fear there are more than just the one Obi-Wan killed who are active. I know this is startling and alarming news, but something we need to be aware of nonetheless.

Things have been moving very quickly since Qui-Gon's death. While we are mourning his loss, there is definitely a sense of urgency to keep moving, to keep working towards our collective goals. It seems dishonorable to Qui-Gon's memory if we don't. Overall, I am constantly impressed by Anakin. Although I can tell he is very disturbed and worried about his future now, he is being very brave. That kind of strength is so rare in such a little boy.

I'm looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony, Bail. Perhaps we will find some time to discuss these matters more in person. Please give my regards to your wife.

Queen Amidala


	29. Note 29 Bail

Note 29

Queen Amidala,

Unfortunately the Senate is full of all kinds of Senators, your highness. There are those who would work for justice, and there are those who want nothing but power. There are also many Senators who are in the middle…and you see, it is these Senators who can be swayed either way. We must talk sense into these Senators. There are no guarantees, but we must work with what we have. If the current Chancellor were to do anything that was out of line, you can bet that I would stand up against him. If there is one thing that I cannot stand, it is corruption in the Senate.

I believe that the Supreme Chancellor falls into the category of being in the middle, though undoubtedly towards the power hungry end of the spectrum. As to your feelings, yes, do pay attention to them. At the same time, I must add that a person cannot rely on their feelings all the time. Feelings can deceive us, and they are not stable. Emotions go up and down, depending on what is going on in our own lives, what our environment is, etc. There are many factors. I cannot say that I feel especially comfortable around Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but for now, there is no hard evidence against him. Therefore, we must place our faith in democracy itself.

You may have pinpointed something – yes, I am quite sure that our Supreme Chancellor is making plans and calculating his next move. In order to be Supreme Chancellor, the individual must be sharp at all times. He or she must know what is going on in the Republic, and especially within the Senate itself. It is a hard job. Let us just say that the Trade Federation leaders are not too pleased with their situation. Palpatine must find some way to appease them, or they could cause more trouble for the Republic.

I am appreciative of the fact that you have shared your political aims with me, but I must say that I'm glad you did not voice them to anyone else. I strongly advise you not to resign as Queen of Naboo. Why? Because you have only been office a very short time, and your people are going to need a strong leader to pull them through the aftermath of the invasion. If you abandon leadership now, Naboo could be attacked again from a different system that is allied with the Trade Federation. It would also appear bad for you politically. You would have a hard time getting elected as a Senator. I do not think you would have the trust of your people. On top of this, you would have to wait 8 years before you could become a legal Senator anyway. I'm guessing that you are not aware of the age restriction that has been put into place by the Republic legislatures. Let me be frank with you – a person cannot become a Senator until they are at least 23 years old.

I would strongly advise you to continue in your current office as Queen. I understand that on Naboo, an elected Queen's term is 4 years, and that you are allowed to serve only two terms. If you served as Queen for these two complete terms, you would be about 23 when your two terms would be up….which would be the right age for running as Senator. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is still legally Naboo's Senator until your planet elects another one. I have no doubt that you will do well as Queen, and if the people are pleased with you, you would have a very good chance…or are your Senators appointed by the Queen of Naboo?

If it is by appointment, you could not possibly appoint yourself anyway…..and besides, again, you would be too young. If you want to be a politician, then do what you can to help your career along. Put experience behind you, and perhaps the next ruler of Naboo will ask you to serve as Senator (if it is by appointment), or your people will elect you (if it is by election).

Please do not misunderstand me; I would like to see you as a fellow Senator. However, that seems impossible…..but I have an idea. Now this could not be official, as you are not yet part of the Senate, but you could work undercover for the committee. You could find out for us who might be willing to work with us. Various delegates might tell you things that they would not tell another Senator. When you do get into the Senate (for I have no doubt that you will get in), you could then officially join our committee.

This is all my advice to you, but I cannot make the decision for you. I do not think it would be wise of you to step down as Queen. I promise you that I will not share what you have said with anyone else.

If the Sith truly have returned, it is now more important than ever for the Senate to remain uncorrupted. The last time the Sith were active, they took over the government. It was after that great fight that the Republic came into being. The Sith were done away with, and we finally had peace.

I have to say that I am also impressed by little Anakin. I was pleased to hear the announcement that he will be trained as a Jedi. The Republic could use another talented Jedi, and there is no doubt that that boy has talent!

Now that the funeral of Qui-Gon is over, let us look forward to the award ceremony and the parade. Did I tell you that I have asked my wife to come as well? She will be here, and is anxious to meet with you, if you would be willing. I have been telling her about Naboo's situation since it began. Let me tell you that if you find a friend in my wife, you will have a friend for life.

Excuse me, there is an urgent message that I just received. I will be back shortly after I have read it.

Okay, I have returned….

I have just received a message from Palpatine ---Finis Valorum has been…..well….taken away. Let me explain – Valorum's wife was very ill and died recently. I do not think that this information has reached many yet, but Palpatine informed me of this. I like Palpatine less, and my distrust of him as grown. His last correspondence to me was disturbing. I cannot help but think that he had something to do with Valorum's situation. It almost seems to me that he wanted Valorum out of the way. There is something not right about it. Palpatine informed me that he was in Valorum's home when his wife died. It was I who urged him to visit Valorum after what had happened. Palpatine finally did. I feel that there are details missing from what Palpatine told me – he said that Valorum's wife just fell over and died. He also explained that the shock of the situation drove Valorum insane. I almost wonder whether or not Palpatine even knew that Valorum's wife was ill. I have been in contact with Valorum for some time, and I got to know the man a little. He told me about his wife's illness, and even told me that she was dying. He would not have been shocked to learn of her death, as he knew it was coming. He asked me not to mention it to anyone else, but that is of little matter now that she is dead. Valorum has been taken away by Palpatine's physicians, and has been placed in his personal care.

I do not like the sound of any of that….yes, I know, I am not following my own advice about him…but…..what can I do about this now. I have no proof. Who am I to accuse the Supreme Chancellor of…..well, murder. If he did kill Valorum's wife, then I am sure that I would not be safe. I have no hard evidence that he actually committed the act….she was sick after all. But what about Valorum?

Perhaps it would be best if I just keep quiet about it for awhile. IF Palpatine is doing these sorts of deeds it would be best if, as I suggested before, I act as though I am in full support of him. If there is anything unusual going on, I don't know who I should turn to. I should not even be telling you any of this, because it could put you into danger as well.

All right…enough of this talk. I will see you at the awards ceremony and parade.

Senator Antilles

Part 2 – The parade and awards ceremony are now over. I will be returning to Alderaan with my wife soon. Sara was so pleased to finally meet you after all that I told her about you.


	30. Note 30 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Note 30

Bail,

As much as we'd both like to believe that everyone in the Senate has good intentions, it's obvious that some Senators have ulterior motives. However, I'm still hopeful that the Senate and the Republic will prosper and become everything we both know it could be. We just need to be optimistic that we'll be able to turn things around as quickly and efficiently as possible.

I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that there's something not quite right about the Chancellor. It's especially difficult for me because I've known him since I was child and I've always believed in him but as of late, he seems...different. As if he changed overnight. It's very strange and I can't completely put my finger on what the change is but it's most definitely there. And given everything that's happened with Vallorum and his wife, who can say what the Chancellor is capable of? It seems like an awfully big coincidence that his wife was taken away by Palpatine's personal doctors. I know that you're thinking the same thing as I but for both our sakes', it's probably safest if neither of us actually come out and say it. If anyone should get a hold of this correspondence, we don't need them to know that.

That being said, thank you for the much needed career advice. I'm still trying to figure out who I can trust in the Senate and who I can't, but no matter what happens, I know I will always be able to trust your judgment. I wasn't aware of the age restrictions on Senators but at least now I have a seven-year plan, right? I would also be more than happy to assist you in the Senate anyway I can and the undercover work is definitely something I would be able to do.

My plan is to continue to serve my people as Queen and when my term is up, I will ask to be appointed as Naboo's Senator. If I'm re-elected, and I hope I will be, that will give me even more experience at governing and working with the Senate. I hope it's not too much to ask, but whenever I'm on Coruscant, would you be willing to meet with me so I could stay up-to-date on everything going on in the Senate so that when I do get there, I'll be as well-informed as I can be. Thank you for your discretion on this matter.

Queen Amidala


	31. Note 31 Bail

Note 31

One year after the Naboo Invasion

One year later:

Padme,

It is unfortunate that there are some people in this galaxy that just should not have power. Whenever a person gains power, there is always a temptation to abuse it. I, too, am hopeful that enough of the non-corrupt Senators and Republic officials will act to reverse the corruption. All we can do, Padme, is try our best and hope.

Queen Amidala, please remember that we do not know for certain that the Supreme Chancellor IS acting corruptly. We just have suspicions, and until those suspicions can be proven, we must assume him innocent. As I said before, he seemed to be supportive of my cause, so we have to wait to see if he follows through. If he is just acting, he will eventually reveal himself. I do not want to slander Palpatine, nor do I want rumors to spread about him. We know of nothing for certain. I do think we need to exercise caution around him. I do not think I will ever be able to trust him as I once did.

You say that you have known the Supreme Chancellor since you were a child. In what way do you think he has changed? Do you believe him to be under the sway of other corrupt politicians?

As I said before, I'm definitely suspicious of Palpatine in regard to the events surrounding Valorum's wife's death. I'm also concerned that Palpatine had Valorum taken away to be treated by his own personal doctors. If nothing else, this situation is a major setback for my cause in the Senate. Senator Correon Knightly and I were hoping to create an official committee within the Senate so that we could work against this corruption. I told you about our ideas in a previous message. Senator Knightly and I were counting on Finis Valorum's support. With him out of the way, securing the necessary number of signatures is going to be much harder. It could take us years to recruit the minimum number of signatures.

And you're right; let us say no more about our suspicions. IF we are right, then the idea that we are onto the Chancellor could put us in great danger. If we are wrong, then we would be guilty of slander. Either way, both of our political careers would be ruined.

You are most welcome for the career advice. I would like to see you succeed, and if you do become a Senator, I know that I would have a powerful ally in you. I have observed your leadership skills during this invasion, and I would even like you to be the public head of the committee, once it gets going. Do you think that you could accept this?

Very good. Senator Knightly and I will be working in cooperation with you. Be sure to let us know of anything that you hear that could be helpful to us. In turn, I will keep you informed of the activities in the Senate. Currently, things in the Senate are slow. Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation have been taken to trial in the Courts. Unfortunately, the case ruled in favor of the Trade Federation. However, fortunately there is another case that is already scheduled. Let us hope that justice is served this time.

You have made a wise decision, Queen Amidala, and I know that you will do well serving Naboo during your whole two terms in office.

And yes, of course, whenever you are on Coruscant, I would be glad to meet with you. If you are willing, Senator Knightly would also like to meet with you. This is the core of our committee at this time. Whenever we meet on Coruscant in person, I will give you a full report on the Senate's situation. I'd be interested in hearing your input. And yes, discretion is necessary. I hope you realize that what we are attempting could potentially be dangerous, maybe even life-threatening. I can guarantee you that there are some Senators who are going to be extremely upset.

We will talk more later.

Senator Bail Antilles


	32. Note 32 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

I had such hope in the changes that could be made in the Republic with the Trade Federation being taken to court, but now with this ruling, I feel nothing but despair. I recently spoke with the Chancellor and he believes that the courts are not likely to overturn their decision, even if appeals continue to be made. I will try to be optimistic about this next appeal but unfortunately, I'm still going to prepare for the worst.

I should tell you that I've asked the Chancellor for some support against the Trade Federation. I'm not entirely sure what he will be able to do to help but the main reason I asked was just to see what he would do. I made it clear that Naboo will not be able to withstand another attack from the Trade Federation and asked him to do whatever he could to help us. To tell you the truth, while another attack would, of course, be horrible, Naboo now has a much better defense system in place in the event of another attack and our economy is actually much more self-sufficient than we were before the initial attack. Of course, I didn't exactly tell the Chancellor this.

All of my reservations and ill feelings towards the Chancellor has had me worried this past year. Sometimes, I just toss and turn because I can't stop thinking about it. I felt I needed some reassurance that even if the Chancellor is corrupt, that he will at least protect his native planet. So, this test of loyalty is more for my nerves than anything but I had to do it. I hope you don't think this was a bad decision on my part. But hopefully, the Chancellor will come through for Naboo and we won't need to discuss this any further.

I have no problem with being the head of the committee. I'm very honored to do it. While I understand the dangers that this committee could potentially bring to all involved, I still believe this is very necessary. Perhaps it's a good thing, too, that you didn't have much to report to me about the Senate. No news is sometimes, good news, right?

Until we speak again.

Queen Amidala


	33. Note 33 Bail

Note 33

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Three years later

Queen Amidala,

First, I would say that congratulations are in order! I've heard that you've been re-elected as the Queen of Naboo. I realize that your new term does not start until next year, but I wished to congratulate you all the same.

I also wanted to inform you that the Chancellor seems to be keeping Senator Correon Knightly and I as far away from him as possible. He was friendly with us when he first got elected, but something has definitely changed in our relationship. He did not respond to me for four entire years, and when he did respond, he basically dismissed me and my concerns. This does not look good for him. Perhaps he suspects that I do not believe him to be what he seems. He also made comments about the Trade Federation that disturbed me. He had the nerve to say that the Trade Federation getting off was a GOOD thing. How could he possibly talk like that! They invaded his planet. He believes that dropping the charges against the Trade Federation could be of benefit in the future. He believes that the Trade Federation could be useful because of their battle droids. I don't think that he is aware that you and I still contact one another. If he knew, I don't think he would have dared to say those things to me. You must not tell him that you have been corresponding with me. (For, as we all know by now, all four of the trials that the Trade Federation went through ruled in their favor.)

He also was very vague about Finis Valorum's health.

I get the distinct feeling that he does not want to talk to me, and that he does not want me getting too close to him. It's likely that he is hiding something.

I'm glad that the Trade Federation did nothing more against Naboo. Just out of curiosity, how did the Chancellor respond to your suggestion of another possible attack by the Trade Federation? He obviously considers them to be no threat to Naboo or the Republic, since he thinks that they could aide the Republic. I don't know where he gets the idea that they would ever consider helping the Republic.

Try not to worry about the Chancellor, Queen Amidala. He is just one small man in this vast Republic, though he is Supreme Chancellor. I don't like what I'm seeing in him, and I do not believe that Correon and I can trust him for our committee, but it is not as if he rules the galaxy. As I mentioned to you before there are a lot of checks and balances in the government.

I have a feeling that if there is something in it for him, he will protect his native planet for sure. Beyond that, I don't now. I too hope that he would aide Naboo were you to find yourselves in another crisis.

Excellent. When you become a Senator, we will appoint you as the committee leader. As long as you understand the possible dangers, and the great risk that you could be taking….then your informed decision will be accepted.

Yes, no news about the Senate could be good….but things almost seem too quiet….as if there is some sort of calculated scheme running about throughout the Senate. I don't like it. I wish something would happen. If nothing else, this period is causing many Senators to let down their guard, and not be on the lookout for danger. For instance, nothing has been said about the Trade Federation since their 4th trial was over. What are they up to? No one is going to bother investigating because the committee that was assigned to investigating them has agreed with the Courts that there is nothing to investigate. The Trade Federation poses no threat to the Republic.

How have you been getting along as on Naboo?

Senator Bail Antilles


	34. Note 34 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

Thank you! I have to say it was a great surprise, since I certainly wasn't going to assume a re-election but it was definitely a good surprise. I feel now like I might actually get the chance to see all of my goals for Naboo through to the end.

That is certainly very interesting about the Chancellor. To not reply to you for four years is completely unacceptable and definitely makes his recent actions even more suspicious. It took him several years to reply to me as well. You would think that concerns about the safety of his home planet would be higher on his priority list and that he would respond to those concerns much more swiftly, right? When I didn't hear from him after a year, I simply just took the matter into my own hands and upped Naboo's military as well as adapted training so our planet would be better protected in the event of another attack.

When the Chancellor did respond, he just said that because the Trade Federation was afraid of him, he didn't believe they would 'dare' attack Naboo again. That was all. I was hoping he would offer some more assistance with our military, just anything really, but that was the only response he gave me. It has made me increasingly very uneasy.

I haven't told the Chancellor that you and I remain in contact and given the way he treats you, I will continue to keep that to myself. You've said that he is just one man but he's also the Supreme Chancellor and has the ability to sway the Senate to do whatever he wants if he really wants to. He's one of the most persuasive peeople I've ever encountered and that alone is enough to worry me about the potential for danger in this situation. At this point, I truly don't believe he would allow another attack on Naboo but my worries are now extended to the entire Republic. I think we need to be very careful and very observant until we have any hard evidence about the true nature of his motives.

Queen Amidala


	35. Note 35 Bail

Note 35

Six years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

2 years later

Padme,

Now would be a good time to begin your campaign as Senator, assuming you are still interested in this position. You will need to submit a petition to the Senate, as well as of course, win the election for the seat on Naboo. You should check with your planet's laws regarding Senate elections. I know that some planets require a person to run for the office several years before the previous Senator's term is finished. This guarantees that the citizens of the planet will know who their Senator is far in advance. If there is a dispute during the election, it will be cleared up well in advance of the starting Senate term. This also will help the transition become smoother for the elected candidate. You could then begin making regular trips to Coruscant and learning about the Senate and how best you could serve your people.

How is your second term as Queen of Naboo coming along?

I have not heard from the Chancellor at all for a couple of years. Perhaps the Supreme Chancellor had another reason for thinking that the Trade Federation would not harm Naboo. As you know now, the Supreme Chancellor was the brunt of Trade Federation riots and attacks. His life was threatened several times, but his personal guards/body guards protected him. Happily, the riots across the galaxy seem to have died down. I am pleased to report that the Senate finally did one right thing in regard to the Trade Federation. The Senate voted to remove the Trade Federation's seat from the Senate. That means that the Trade Federation will no longer have a Senator in the Senate. This was done due to the Trade Federation's attack on the Chancellor.

Well, I would say that the Chancellor is overconfident in his views about the Trade Federation. Not scared of him? They attacked him, and they created havoc all across the galaxy for months! Much of their rioting was actually aimed against Palpatine.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is persuasive, yes. However, he cannot make the Senate do anything. He can try to sway the Senators all he likes, but he has no absolute authority. He simply presides over Senate sessions. If the majority of the Senators decide to vote against his wishes, he can do nothing against us. He must uphold the wishes of the Senate. Even he cannot go against the Republic constitution. He also cannot just make something happen in the Senate. Everything must be voted on, and the Senators have complete freedom to debate and to argue. He cannot stop this either. The only way for him to truly enforce his opinion would be if he were to have direct authority – and he does not have this. The only way for him to receive that sort of power would be if he were to be given emergency powers by the Senate. A motion like this could only occur under an emergency situation – if the Republic itself is threatened. I'll tell you right now that nothing that is happening now is going to qualify as an emergency situation. If he tries anything now…if he goes against the Republic constitution and tries to enforce his ways, more than one Senator is going to call for a vote of no confidence in him.

Senator Bail Antilles

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Two years later

I see that you were successful in your Senatorial process. I was very pleased to hear that you were the new Senator of Naboo. Your help with my committee has been most helpful. I think that we may soon have the required number of signatures to make our Loyalist Committee official.

I suppose this business with Count Dooku and his Separatist group has helped. He has declared himself independent of the Republic, and Neimodia has joined him. He recently sent Chancellor Palpatine a letter:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

With the talks of drafting a military creation act by other Senators, I think our committee will be fundamental in trying to keep the Republic at peace. If we resist this move to create an army for the Republic, it is possible that the Separatists will remain peaceful about their resistance. Republic ambassadors may even be able to bring these Separatists back into the Republic through negotiations. If an army is created, however, the Separatists could feel threatened, and things could escalate rather quickly.


	36. Note 36 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

My last term as Queen ended pretty quietly and in a way, left me completely unprepared for starting a new term as Senator on Coruscant. Everything moves so fast on this planet...I had forgotten about that. However, I feel as though my timing as a newly elected Senator is perfect because I'm ready and willing to help control this situation with the Trade Federation any way I can.

It's taken me longer than I thought to adjust to and learn all of the Senate's policies. I had thought I was familiar with everything I needed to know but I learned pretty quickly that I had a lot to learn in a very short amount of time. However, I have to say that I was beyond relieved to learn that the Senate could easily give the Chancellor a vote of no-confidence if his behavior were to get any more suspicious or dangerous to the rest of the galaxy. It certainly helps me sleep easier at night.

I agree that forming an army is the last thing the Senate should do right now. The Separatists are already mad enough as it is...if they learned we were forming an army, I fear they would waste no time in forming an army of their own. Galactic war needs to be avoided at all costs, as I know you agree with this. I've seen firsthand what war and destruction does to a planet and the monumental effort it takes to rebuild what was destroyed. I cannot even bring myself to think about what would happen if the Senate and the Separatists were to engage in war.

So you saw the note from the Viceroy as well. I still cannot believe they had the nerve to attack the Chancellor the way they did. I know I have my misgivings about Palpatine but I certainly don't want to see him hurt or worse. It seems like this entire situation just keeps going from bad to worse. I truly hope our Loyalist Committee can gain enough supporters to stop the army from forming but we need to have a backup plan in case. What do you suggest?

I have no problem stepping forward since I'm a new, unestablished Senator. I don't want you to risk the safety of your family here on Coruscant and my family is safely hidden away and protected back on Naboo.

We should meet as soon as possible to discuss our next step and unfortunately, we don't have much time to lose.

Padme


	37. Note 37 Bail

Note 37

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Padme,

Well, it has happened – members of our Loyalist Committee have been targeted. I know that you have been, as have I. I do not know whether or not you heard what happened to my wife and I – we are trying to keep the whole situation under wraps – but someone tried to kill us twice. The first time we used decoys, and the second time they missed us by inches. I'm convinced that this was the work of at least one bounty hunter. Because a bounty has been placed on my wife and I, we have decided that we should change our last name. This doesn't necessarily protect us, but perhaps it could throw off the bounty hunter for a while. My wife and I are going to take a vacation somewhere, and when it's safe, we'll come back to Coruscant. I will tell you that our new last name will be Organa, and my wife's new first name will be Breha. I'm keeping my first name.

Members of our Committee have received threats, but I think that whoever was behind the attacks on my wife and I thought that taking me out would destroy the Loyalist Committee. Little do they know that you are the real leader – but once whoever wanted to kill me finds out that you are the real leader, you too will probably be in danger. I trust the committee in your hands. The Military Creation Act must be defeated.

It does take a while to learn the policies of the Senate. Now that you have been in the Senate for almost a year, I am confident that you know most of it. You'll be able to carry on with the Committee and gain supports. Besides, you have Senator Knightly with you. He's been in the Senate for a long time. If you have any questions, you can ask him…and I will be available for you to contact as well.

Please keep me informed on what is happening in the Senate. I will get back to Coruscant when I can. I can guarantee you that if the Republic and the Separatists were involved in a war, the Republic as we know it would be dead.

I have no love for Palpatine either, as you know, but I do not want him to be hurt or killed either. The threats against the Chancellor do not seem to have phased him. His term as Supreme Chancellor is almost over. Our worries about him seem to have been for nothing. We will be electing a new Supreme Chancellor within the next year, assuming that the Senate does not vote to extend his chancellorship. According to the Republic constitution, a Supreme Chancellor may only hold the position for ten years.

I am happy that the Loyalist Committee has become an official committee in the Senate. We have been getting more supporters weekly, but I am concerned that the recent attacks against my wife and I could silence Senators that would otherwise support our cause. I suggest that you try to determine which Senators support us and talk to those that you are concerned might withdraw from the committee.

I think we should put all our effort into trying to convince the Senate not to create this army. If the Senate goes through and creates the army, we then must petition the Senate not to make it known to the rest of the galaxy. A war might still be avoided if we keep the army quiet. If that does not work, we will review the situation and think how we could avoid the most bloodshed. If there were a war, the Jedi would certainly get involved as well. We should consult the Jedi Council.

We will talk shortly.

Senator Bail Organa (it's hard to get used to writing that last name)


	38. Note 38 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

I am so glad you and your wife are alright. When I heard of the attacks, I couldn't believe it...the horrible media here on Coruscant initially reported that you and your wife had been killed. I still can't believe it's come to this, that the Separatists have started targeting within the Senate. I suppose we knew this would happen eventually; I just hadn't been willing to give up hope that all this would be resolved before it happened.

But truly, Bail, I can't even tell you how relieved I am that you and your wife are safe. I agree as well...it is a good idea for you and your wife to change names. If anything, your wife will be able to get around more anonymously now even if it doesn't assist you as much.

You really need to get away from Coruscant as soon as possible. Now that you've been targeted, we both know that whoever is behind this isn't going to stop until they've gotten to you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine especially with the decoys constantly surrounding me. The most important things right now are that you're safe and that the Loyalist Committee continues to press on.

While I am concerned about what could happen when the Separatists find out I'm the leader of the Committee, more so for my family than anything else, I knew joining the Senate would be dangerous when I first decided to run nine years ago. I knew what I was getting myself into and I'm not about to allow this hostile takeover destroy everything we've so hard to rebuild since the Trade Federation situation.

I have spoken with the Chancellor recently about his negotiations with Count Dooku and he reported that while all his ambassadors have come back unharmed, their negotiations seem to be futile. He also spoke of his assumption that the Senate will escalate talks about building an army, which now seems to be more and more likely as this situation progresses.

At this point, I'm not sure what else we can do other than to continue to speak out within the Senate and try to get more Senators to join with us. Perhaps you're right. Maybe we do need to involve the Jedi. They have still maintained their credibility throughout all this and they will definitely on our side about keeping peace.

Please get back to me on this matter as soon as you are able and give your wife my best.

Senator Amidala


	39. Start of AOTC events Note 39 Bail

Note 39

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Senator Amidala,

As you know by now, I have returned to the Senate on Coruscant. It appears to be safe for me to travel again. My wife has returned to Alderaan. We have not received any more threats. I think this may partly be due to the fact that the Military Creation Act is to be voted on in the coming week. That being said, I urge you to make the trip to Coruscant as well. Be careful – but we need your vote.

I know that you left Coruscant for a while because of the threats against you as well, but no one has threatened the members of the Loyalist Committee in months. Our opposition must be feeling fairly confident that the Military Creation Act will win. We cannot let this happen.

I regret that I was unable to contact you sooner. My wife – I forget if I told you that her new first name is Breha – and I hid for a while on a backwater planet called Blue Waters. It was not safe to contact anyone during this time, but both of us appreciated the message that you sent to us.

One thing does not make a lot of sense to me, and that is that the Separatists would target members of the Loyalist Committee – we are against war, and we are trying to do what Dooku also wants – to end the corruption in the Senate. It has been reported that that was one of the main reasons he left the Republic. The only other possibility that I can think of as to why he would target us is if he or someone in the Separatist movement actually **wants** war.

There is also a possibility that the Separatists are not the ones who were behind these attacks. It could be that someone in the Senate wants war, and does not want our committee stopping it. I have no idea why any Senator in the Republic would want war, but there are too many Senators that heavily support the Military Creation Act that I do not know who we could even suspect. The fact of the matter is that we do not know who is behind the attacks. It could be internally within the Republic, or it could be the Separatists, or it even could be another group outside of the Republic. Perhaps an outside group sees that the Republic is vulnerable because of the Separatists, and so they are hoping that we will go to war with the Separatists so that they could take over both groups. We just do not know.

Your bravery astounds me.

The Supreme Chancellor – well due to the increasingly threatening situation (now thousands of systems have joined the Separatist cause), as you know, the Senate voted to extend Palpatine's term in office. While he has sent over ambassadors to negotiate with Dooku, you would think that there could be more he could do. He seems to be rather passive about this whole situation. Maybe he thinks that just sending ambassadors over there is enough…but he himself has not addressed any of Dooku's actual concerns.

I believe that the Jedi are just as concerned about what is going on as we are. The Jedi Council has arranged to meet with Chancellor Palpatine this week.

I hope to see you on Coruscant again soon.

Senator Bail Organa


	40. Note 40 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

Yes, I'm aware of the situation and I'm making plans to travel back to Coruscant as soon as possible. I'm going to be traveling with several decoys and a bodyguard so please don't worry about me. Please be safe on your travel...we've all been through enough as it is, it's time that we finally had that vote and put this matter to rest.

I understand what you're saying about the Separatists and their targeting of us. It does seem rather two-faced for them to break away because of corruption in the Senate and then target the only group of Senators trying to end the corruption. Perhaps you're right, though. Whoever has been targeting us has to want war, otherwise, why would they target those against the war? If anything, whoever is behind the attacks wants to create fear and wants the Senate to believe that there is enough of a threat to actually form an army. It hard to say exactly what's going on. We'll probably never really know for sure.

I did hear about the Chancellor's extension and I'm not sure how I feel about it. While I'm not sure he's done everything he possibly could to keep this situation under control, I also don't think serious change like that would be good for our cause either. I suppose all we can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

I will contact you as soon as I'm back on Coruscant so we can catch up on everything that's happened since we last spoke.

Senator Amidala


	41. Note 41 Bail

Note 41

Padme,

I am pleased to hear that you will be traveling to Coruscant to cast your vote against the Military Creation Act. Finally, it is time to vote on this….and I'm glad to hear that you are using decoys for your trip back to Coruscant. Although we have not had any recent attacks, it is possible that with your return to Coruscant, these attacks could be renewed. That is why I have decided that I will not be waiting on the landing platform to greet you. No one will be waiting for you on your arrival. If we are being watched by anyone, they will not think that anyone important is going to be landing. Hopefully, this will give both you and your decoy some cover. I am also concerned that if I or anyone else, especially from the Loyalist Committee….or even Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself….were to greet you on the platform…….I am concerned that this would only produce a temptation for those who have attacked us in the past. If the entire Loyalist Committee were to greet you, how could an enemy hesitate at the opportunity to kill all the members of the committee at once? We should all be safe once you are inside the Senate building. Chancellor Palpatine has employed hundreds of security guards in the Senate chambers. This protection is not extended to the landing platform. We would all be out in the open, and we would be easy targets.

Therefore, you will have to notify me when you have arrived. Our committee has a meeting scheduled with the Chancellor, and I hope that you are able to make it to Coruscant in time for this meeting. It would be nice to have you there.

We may never know why those who are attacking us want war, but we must do everything in our power to prevent this war from happening. I refuse to let anyone dissuade us from what must be done….for the good of the entire Republic.

At least Chancellor Palpatine is opposed to the war, at least on principal. However, he is also very adamant about the creation of the army. I know he is supposed to be impartial on all issues related to the Senate, but I have observed him for some time…and he thinks that an army is necessary to prevent the Separatists from attacking the Republic. I think that he can be persuaded. He must be persuaded. He says he does not want war, yet at the same time, he refuses to let any system just leave the Republic. He is relying entirely on negotiations. This is a positive – at least he has decided not to attack those systems that have left. He could not decide to attack these systems anyway…at least not without the approval of the Senate. This situation could be considered an emergency situation, but no one in the Senate has moved to give the Chancellor emergency powers yet. I am thankful of this, to be very honest. I do not like the thought of Palpatine receiving any more power. It is hard to say what he would do with it, and it is hard to read him sometimes. Neither of us really trust him, as you and I have discussed before.

The next time that I hear from you I expect you to be on Coruscant – safe and sound.

Your friend,

Bail

Part 2

Padme, I do not know what to say. What happened on the landing platform when you arrived was……tragic. I was glad to hear that at least you were okay. I also wanted to pass along some encouragement. Your words to the Senate were powerful. I only hope that other Senators will listen to what you said.

Also, I thought it somewhat unusual that Chancellor Palpatine suggested that you be placed under the protection of the Jedi, specifically Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am aware that he was with you ten years ago….and I do not discount the fact that you are in great danger. However, question whether or not it is wise to employ Jedi in the service of protecting Senators under these stressful times. However, the Council seemed to agree with the Chancellor's decision. How do you feel about this?


	42. Note 42 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

Thank you for your concern. I lost a good friend that day and I'm still trying to come to terms with the loss. How can I be relieved that I'm still alive when that very fact has resulted in the death of one of my closest friends? I'm sorry...it's difficult for me to supress those feelings, especially on top of everything else that's happened. I'm trying not to think about it, especially since I know that's what she would have wanted.

The emergency situation you mentioned before concerns me. The Chancellor hasn't attacked any of the systems who've threatened to leave because he has no army to back him up. However, you and I both know that if this army did exist, he wouldn't hesitate to use it, for whatever purpose that may be. As much as I'd like to believe that he would only use the army to help put the galaxy back together, I don't know for sure. What a world we live in...when we can't even trust our own Chancellor, the one man who is supposed to be working towards nothing but peace and equality. And I know, deep down, that I can't trust the Chancellor. At least not anymore.

I still don't know how I feel about Master Obi-Wan Kenobi taking over my protection. I do feel much better about my own safety, though. I know Master Kenobi will watch over me and find out who is behind the attacks. But, I also don't appreciate that the Chancellor feels I need to be baby-sat by a Jedi, whose services would be much better put to use working with the negotiations. We both know Master Kenobi is well-respected within the galaxy and that when he speaks, people listen to what he has to say. Maybe that's exactly why the Chancellor wants Master Kenobi away from the negotiations in the first place.

If this is the truth, I think I know a way this whole situation can be by-passed. Master Kenobi's padawan, Anakin Skywalker is also going to be part of my security. I'm sure you remember him with his bravery during the Blockade and at one point, he and I were friends. If I could convince both him and Master Kenobi that Anakin could take over my protection, that would free Master Kenobi to resume work with the Loyalists. Now, I don't know if this is even possible but it's definitely worth a try.

I'll keep you posted.

Padme


	43. Note 43 Bail

Note 43

Padme,

I don't expect any of this to be easy for you, but we must continue. The Republic is in need of you. The vote is going to take place soon, and we all must try to stay as much focused on defeating it as possible.

Although I do not trust the Chancellor either, there is no one else to turn to. We cannot very well elect a new Supreme Chancellor….that would only cause more chaos. The Republic's enemies are growing. I have looked over the intelligence reports of one of our colleagues, and I have no doubt that someone would attack us if we got a new Supreme Chancellor. That was part of the reason that I reluctantly voted to keep him in office and to extend his term. We cannot say for sure that we know what the Chancellor would do with an army, but it does us no good to dwell on the "what if's."

Think of it this way, Padme – with Obi-Wan Kenobi taking over your protection, you said that you feel better about your own safety. Since this is the case, then you probably will present yourself to the Senate even more confidently than usual. This could sway other Senators to our position of resisting the Military Creation Act. This could then benefit the entire galaxy. Having Master Kenobi there gives you a safety net during this crucial time. I know that I was not in favor of sending Kenobi to you when the Chancellor first suggested it, but now that Obi-Wan has been assigned to you, there is no point on arguing against it.

Again, it is dangerous for us to speculate about the Chancellor's motivations. It could be that he honestly thought that you would feel better being protected by someone you were familiar with. It could also be that he had another reason for having Kenobi unavailable from the negotiations – such as what you suggested. The point is that we do not know.

Anakin Skywalker is Kenobi's Padawan? I forgot about him – now I remember ….he was that little boy that blew up the droid control ship, right? Your idea about convincing people that Anakin should protect you by himself is a good one….but there is a major problem with it. It is the Jedi Council who has jurisdiction over the Jedi, and it is they who decide what missions to send people on. The Council is sovereign, and they have a distinct distaste for politicians. They are not going to listen to you. Us non-Jedi must respect the decision of the Jedi Council. Jedi are trained to follow the Jedi Code and to listen to the Council. If Kenobi has been asked to protect you by the Council, then he will only stop his services to you when the Council orders him to. I'm sure the Council knows what it is doing, and has decided to have Kenobi employed in your services.

Something will be worked out.

Yes, do keep me posted.

Bail


	44. Note 44 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Bail,

Well, it seems my idea of having Anakin be my sole protector has worked out, only not the way I would have liked it too. Last night, there was yet another attack on my life. This time the bounty hunter actually got into my room and let some poisonous worm-like creatures onto my bed. Thankfully, Anakin and Obi-Wan got in there before anything could happen to me but I don't even want to consider what could have happened if they had gotten there a second later.

In any event, the Jedi Council has decided to send Obi-Wan to find who hired the bounty hunter, which leaves Anakin as my protector. The Chancellor has also issued an executive order for me to return to Naboo as soon as possible for my own safety. In the past I've been very stubborn when it came to my well-being (quite frankly, I've never really given it much thought because everything else seemed more important than that) but after last night, I see now that my life truly is in serious danger and that I can't do any good for the Republic if I'm killed. And who knows...my death might only result in the Senate's conclusion that an army really is necessary if Senators are being picked off left and right. Everything we've worked for could so easily be lost.

I really hate having to leave before the vote takes place but there's nothing to be done about that. I feel almost cheated by having worked so hard against this vote to not being able to even be on the planet when the actual vote takes place. It's frustrating beyond belief but at least I've come to terms with the fact that there's nothing more I can about it. Especially with an executive order, I have no choice but to return to Naboo. I hope you understand...I don't want to have to leave, especially when there's more work I could do here...I don't want you to feel as though I'm abandoning our cause.

Although I truly do appreciate the concern the Chancellor has shown for me, I can't help but feel he has some hidden agenda for getting me off the planet before the vote. It seems like too much of a coincidence, don't you think? But I did my best to express sincere gratefulness to his concern and basically told him I didn't think there was much else I could do to convince the Senate against the Military Creation Act. Hopefully, he didn't pick up on my suspicions. It would have done no good to protest the executive order so I had no choice but to just accept it. The Chancellor suggested that Senator Binks take my over my place in the Senate and I agreed with that suggestion. Jar Jar has become an excellent diplomat and I trust his decisions in my absence.

Anakin and I will be leaving for Naboo as soon as possible. We'll be traveling undercover so please try not to worry anymore about my safety. I have complete faith in Anakin's ability to protect me and I know that if there are any other attacks, he will be able to stop it before any damage is done.

Take care and please keep me updated on any new developments within the Senate. I fear that being away from Coruscant and basically in hiding is going to limit my ability to learn of any progress on my own so I hope you're able to keep me updated as long as you're able to.

Hopefully, I will be back on Coruscant soon.

Your friend,

Padme


	45. Note 45 Bail

Note 45

Padme,

In light of these recent attempts on your life, I am in agreement with the Chancellor and the Jedi Council. It is not safe for you to stay on Coruscant at this time. I know that you must be concerned about the Military Creation Act. If it eases your anxiety any, I will continue to fight against the bill. This is not the ideal situation, but I will see to it that the Committee continues to function.

I agree that the Chancellor likely has a hidden agenda somewhere in this situation. I am going to try to get the Senate to hold off the vote until your return. I am not certain how successful this will be, as the Senate has been pushing for the vote to take place. Yes, Jar Jar serves his position well. I do feel a certain responsibility to keep an eye on him, though.

The method the Jedi Council has devised for you sounds like a good one. You should be well protected if you stick with their plan. Traveling undercover is likely to be your best protection. Just be careful, Padme. The Senate cannot afford to lose you.

I will be sure to keep you informed of any happenings within the Senate. Be sure to keep me informed of how you are doing as well.

Your friend,

Bail


End file.
